


Самый жуткий кошмар на свете

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Good Omens Movie Script (1992), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, to me this screenplay is also a nightmare, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: На самом деле, сценарий, написанный в 1992 к фильму, это просто кошмар, который однажды приснился Кроули.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Самый жуткий кошмар на свете

**Author's Note:**

В этот приятный солнечный день Кроули спал на удобном диване в книжном магазине Азирафеля. Он часто любил вздремнуть здесь после обеда, потому что в магазине было тепло и уютно, а также полно всяких вещей, совершенно не напоминающих про Ад, и конечно же, потому что тут был ангел. Кроме того, покупатели, которые заходили в магазин и обнаруживали там случайно лежащего мужчину, чаще всего решали, что это довольно странная картина для их местного книжного и в результате уходили, так ничего и не купив. Что Азирафеля полностью устраивало. 

Азирафель прислонился к стойке и положил подбородок на руку. Он был полностью поглощен книгой, но открывшийся перед ним вид отвлек его. Иногда у него перехватывало дыхание, когда он видел Кроули таким беззащитным и умиротворенным во сне, почти что неземным. Иногда это заставляло его задуматься обо всем, через что они прошли, чтобы оказаться там, где ничто больше не стояло между ними: ни Армагеддон, ни Рай с Адом. А иногда он просто любовался его скулами, потому что мог.

Неожиданно Кроули открыл глаза. Азирафель быстро открыл книгу, смутившись от того, что так пристально его разглядывал. Когда Кроули сел, Азирафель небрежно, словно не восхищался им минуту назад, спросил:

— Как спалось, дорогой?

— Хорошо, — ответил Кроули. 

О. Азирафелю был знаком этот тон. Он отложил книгу. 

— Снова кошмар?

— Все норм, ангел. 

Прежде чем Азирафель успел спросить что-либо еще, Кроули бросился к двери. 

— Ты куда?

— Просто покатаюсь по округе, не волнуйся. 

В принципе, бесцельное вождение было вполне в духе Кроули, но он не мог отделаться от мысли, что тут что-то явно было не так. 

Следующие несколько дней не отличались ничем особенным, но при этом лишь усилили беспокойство Азирафеля. Любой сторонний наблюдатель мог подумать: «Ах, какая прекрасная пара, они снова вместе ужинают в Ритце». А утки в парке Святого Джеймса думали: «Они снова пришли, хоть им больше и не надо притворяться шпионами. Видимо, просто привыкли регулярно кормить нас». Но Азирафель слишком хорошо знал Кроули и понимал, что сейчас он явно чем-то озабочен. Когда он пытался не думать о чем-то, он молчал вполне определенным образом. И конечно же, он постоянно носил эти чертовы очки. Азирафель думал, что Кроули уже понял, что нет никакой необходимости прятать глаза, когда они оставались наедине. Но он снова начал носить их, и не снимал, даже когда они напивались вдвоем в подсобке магазина. Словно он не хотел быть уязвимым по какой-то причине. А когда Азирафель спрашивал, Кроули отмахивался от него и отчаянно старался сменить тему. 

Однажды ночью они снова пили вино в подсобке магазина. Снаружи шел дождь и это был один из тех моментов, когда они просто наслаждались компанией друг друга в тишине. 

— Ангел, я когда-нибудь был с тобой жесток? — спросил Кроули. 

Азирафель смущенно нахмурился. 

— Ты сейчас о чем?

— Не смотри на меня так, будто мой вопрос не имеет смысла. Я практически порождение зла. Демоническая сущность внутри меня заставляет вести себя злобно, и поскольку ты самое близкое существо для меня, было бы неудивительно, если бы я был жесток с тобой. 

Азирафель приподнял бровь:

— Мой дорогой, твоя демоническая сущность заставила тебя приклеить монетки к тротуару. Я не понимаю, о чем ты толкуешь. 

Кроули ответил не сразу. Азирафель не мог видеть выражения его глаз, но там было нечто большее, чем колебание. Он сдерживал себя. 

— В тот день, когда я тут задремал, мне приснился кошмар. 

Азирафель с готовностью кивнул:

— И ты хочешь рассказать мне о нем?

Он кивнул и помедлил, будто пытался подобрать правильные слова. Затем он взял еще один бокал вина, словно решил, что он слишком трезв для этого разговора. 

— Что ж, это был сон про… нас, останавливающих апокалипсис, но это были не мы. Мы были другими. Все было другим. Я был владельцем ночного клуба. Ты можешь в это поверить? Ночного клуба! Ты был профессором, кажется. А Антихриста Адама вырастила мадам Трейси. 

— Как странно, — слегка озадаченно сказал Азирафель.

— Да! А в Бентли играл Бадди Холли! — сказал он с раздражением. — И это было… ужасно. Я хотел, чтобы Апокалипсис случился. И мне было все равно, что мира больше не станет и я больше не увижусь с тобой. Я раскланивался перед Сатаной, словно гордился всем происходящим или вроде того. 

Он сделал еще один глоток. 

— Знаешь, как это бывает, когда тебе что-то приснится, а настоящий ты можешь думать о том, что происходит?

— Боюсь, что не понимаю. Я никогда не спал. 

— Точно. Ну так вот, это со мной и происходило. Во время сна какая-то часть меня, я имею в виду, настоящего меня, постоянно думала «Да что с ним не так?» Мне хотелось дать себе-из-сна по морде и спросить: «Тебя что, падение ничему не научило?!»

Кроули приподнял очки руками и потер глаза.

— Это был тот самый момент, когда я ехал назад после того, как мне передали Адама. Тогда я столкнулся с тем, что я должен был сделать. Я должен был подменить его, и у меня не было возможности избежать этого, так как они сразу бы все узнали. Они следили за мной. Тогда я чувствовал себя несчастным, ангел, потому что приближался конец всего, и я был тем, кто начнет это. А он - нет. Его это не волновало в принципе. 

Он сделал глоток вина и яростно помотал головой. 

— И тогда он… я сказал…

— Да?

Он сглотнул. 

— Я не могу повторить это, ангел. 

— Эй, все в порядке, — он потянулся и взял его за руку. Это жест означал: «Все в порядке, ты не обязан говорить это» и одновременно: «Все в порядке, ты можешь сказать это, я не буду тебя осуждать». 

— Я назвал тебя глупым, сказал, что ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы жить. И что мы не друзья. 

Его голос дрогнул. Азирафель посмотрел на него, немного ошарашенный тем, что именно расстроило Кроули.

— Ох, дорогой… — сказал он, мягко сжав его руку. 

— Прости… — пробормотал Кроули дрожащим голосом. 

— Не надо. У тебя нет причин извиняться. Это был сон.

— А я видел это, понимаешь? Я даже представить не могу, что думаю об этом, а во сне я был вынужден слышать, как говорю, что ты не заслуживаешь жить.   
Кроули вцепился руками в волосы и замер в отчаянии. Такие вещи Азирафель скорее мог услышать от Габриэля, что делало ситуацию еще хуже, потому что мысли об Азирафеле, который выслушивает это все, делали ему больно. Он даже представить не мог, что поступит с ним так.

— Именно таким они хотели бы меня видеть там. В Аду, — сказал Кроули немного погодя. — Эта версия меня не так уж далека от истины. Таким бы я был, если бы просто соответствовал их ожиданиям. Я мог бы стать таким. 

Азирафель медленно поднял руки к лицу Кроули. 

— Можно? 

Кроули потребовалась минута, чтобы сфокусироваться и понять, что у него спрашивают. 

— Что? Зачем?

— Я просто хочу смотреть тебе в глаза, когда буду говорить. Пожалуйста…

Кроули слегка кивнул, и Азирафель осторожно снял с него очки. 

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты не встречался с этой версией себя, раз она тебя так огорчает. Но я хочу сказать, что и за тучами скрыто солнце, — сказал Азирафель, положив очки на стол. 

Кроули вздрогнул от выбранных слов, но Азирафель, похоже, не заметил этого. 

— Я полагаю, что есть кое-что, что ты можешь извлечь из этой истории. Та версия тебя так сильно отличается тебя настоящего, потому что каждый раз стоя на перепутье, ты выбирал быть хорошим, — продолжил Азирафель, глядя на него, — Каждый твой выбор был гораздо важнее твоей демонической натуры, как бы ты ее не называл. И я видел, как ты делал этот выбор много раз! Вспомни Великий потоп, когда ты сочувствовал этим бедным детям. Или испанскую инквизицию. Ты сказал мне тогда, что это шокировало тебя. Потому что ты хороший, Кроули. Благодаря тебе мы смогли остановить конец света…

Кроули бросил на него почти саркастичный взгляд:

— Что-что мы сделали?

— Хорошо, хорошо. В основном это сделал Адам. Но ты же не будешь возражать, что это именно ты убеждал меня сделать что-то, пока я был слишком наивен и боялся нарушить правила? Ты был храбрее, чем я и лучше, чем я. И я искренне тобой восхищаюсь и по этой и многим другим причинам. 

Азирафель был так переполнен любовью в этот момент, что не мог сдержать улыбки. Он обхватил лицо Кроули ладонями, медленно поглаживая его скулы. 

— Каждый раз, когда я говорю тебе, что ты хороший, несмотря на твои протесты, я это делаю не потому, что хочу поспорить, мой дорогой. Я действительно так думаю. Ты добрый и, особенно, со мной. Имей это ввиду, даже если ты не признаешь этого. Ты всегда был добр ко мне, даже когда я не заслуживал этого. На самом деле, можно с уверенностью сказать, что благодаря тебе я стал лучше. 

— Чепуха. 

— О, нет! Вовсе не чепуха. Кем бы я был без тебя? Даже знать не хочу. 

Похоже, что Кроули нечего было возразить на это. Мысли разбегались в панике, когда Азирафель смотрел на него таким мягким взглядом. Ангел потянулся к нему, продолжая удерживать его лицо в руках, и их губы соприкоснулись. После поцелуя Азирафель притянул его к себе и крепко обнял. 

— Спасибо… — пробормотал Кроули. 

— Не надо благодарить меня. 

Они постояли так немного. Кроули закрыл глаза, благодарный реальности, позволившей рукам Азирафеля наконец-то обнять его. Он мог бы уснуть прямо так, но тут Азирафель заговорил снова. 

— Кроули. 

— Ммм?

Он немного поколебался. 

— Я хочу извиниться за то, что сказал, что мы не друзья и что ты мне не нравишься. Я тогда и сам в это не верил , но это не оправдывает меня. Предполагаю, что именно это повлияло на тебя и твои сны, где ты говорил все эти вещи. 

— Это не твоя вина. 

— И тем не менее. Ты простишь меня за это, дорогой мой мальчик?

Кроули фыркнул. Смешно было слышать это. Как будто он мог обижаться на него больше двух часов.

— Конечно, ангел. 

— Спасибо, — он поцеловал его в лоб, — Пожалуйста, запомни все, что я сказал, хорошо? И если ты снова встретишь того тебя во сне, помни, что те решения, которые ты принимал, сделали тебя лучше, чем он. 

— Если я снова встречу его, я просто сотру его нахрен с лица земли, вот что я сделаю!


End file.
